A Shocking Surprise
by level27grl1
Summary: Pharoah Yami is the Pharaoh of Egypt, and he has taken a bride. Little does he know, Darkness and evil and brewing in his own kingdom. Not everyone will survive! Please review!
1. Chapter 1

Disclaimer! The only person I own is Keket. Everyone else is owned by whoever owns Yu-go-oh! This happens after all the Seasons Of Yu-gi-  
oh! on the television. Yami is Pharaoh of Egypt again. Seto is still his High Priest. And everyone else is there, I don't know what they are yet, but I'll let you know. The monsters are all real. Keket means the goddess of darkness. Keket is also the Queen of Vampires! On with the story!

Chapter One

Keket POV

I walk outside to The Nile river and gaze at its beauty. It amazes me how a simple thing can so beautiful. I stare at it until I hear footsteps. My advanced hearing lets me know when people are walking up on me in the sand of the desert. I quickly turn around. 'Phew. It's only Yami!' He suddenly starts to run. I take a few steps back, unsure of what he's doing. When he gets withing reaching distance, he pounces, right at me! He hits me and sends us both flying into the cold water of The Nile. I hiss as soon as I hit the water. I break the surface of water with great force. "What in the name of Isis is wrong with you!" I scream, freezing from the water. I don't get a reply. I look around and don't see Yami anywhere. "YAMI! Where are you!" I scream, getting worried. I see him lying on the beach, drying off. 'Ohh!' I walk my way towards the dry land. I collapse next to him, welcoming the warmth from the Egyptian Summer Sun. "What was that all about?" I ask, annoyed. "Oh nothing. You looked like you were hot. I did you a favor." He says. I shake my head. I stand up and stretch like a cat. I start to walk away, when Yami grabs my leg and yanks me back down. "Ow! What.." is all I can say, because before I can finish my sentence, he pulls me into a kiss. I eagerly kiss him back. He rolls over, so his on top of me. He asks permission to enter my mouth. I let him. Just when I'm about to enter his mouth, High Priest Seto comes running out of the Palace. "Pharaoh! Queen! You must come inside immediately! There is something wrong!" Seto screams. Yami jumps up and pulls me up with him. Like I can't get up on my own. "Lead the way Seto." Yami says calmly. Seto nods and starts to run. We follow. He leads us through the Mating Stalls. It is the Blue Eyes time to watch the eggs hatch. As we run. I see that an egg has already hatched. 'That's weird.' We continue to run to the thrown room. When we get there, I notice that all the light are out. I try to find Yami, but in the darkness, I can't find him. I get scared. Suddenly, all the light turn on. I shut my eyes, not used to the light, I also hiss. "Happy Birthday Queen!" I hear a ton of people scream.


	2. Chapter 2

Disclaimer! I own only Keket! Everyone else is property of whoever owns them. Basically same disclaimer as last time! I'm gonna use the Japanese version of the names, so deal with it! There will be a slight sex scene, so skip it if you feel uncomfortable. Reviews are greatly welcomed! If you review...I'll give you a cookie! So review!

Chapter 2

Keket POV

"Ahhhhh!" I scream, jumping at the sound of everyone screaming. I look around and see that decorations are everywhere. "HAPPY BIRTHDAY!" They scream again. "Okay! I get it! It's my birthday! You don't have to yell! I heard you guys the first time." I scream, holding my ears. "So, how old are again?" Yami asks with a sly look on his face. "You brat! You already know how old I am!" I scream at him. "So? Priest Kaiba doesn't. Do you Kaiba?" Yami asks, poking Kaiba in the rib. "Ow! Oh! No, I don't my Queen." He says.

"Yes you do! Fine, I'll tell you anyways! Im turning 25! Happy now!" I ask Yami. He nods. Anzu comes running up to saying," So, are you ready to open your presents?" "Sure." I say. Kaiba is the first brave soul. He walks up to me holding an egg. "Your majesty, this is from my two very best Blue Eyes White Dragons. I hope you can accept it." Kaiba says to me, easily showing that he is nervous. "Oh my gosh! Thank you!" I scream hugging him. Kaiba turns bright red, and hugs me back. I sit down on the floor and hold the egg in my lap.

Every one else sits down to. The egg starts to shake. "It's hatching!" I announce. A small crack appears on the surface of the egg. Another bigger on follows. Then, suddenly, the egg cracks open into to halves. A little Blue Eyes waddles out and makes a little peep. I pick it up and hold it up to my eyes. It looks at me and licks my nose. "AW!" Everyone says at once. "It knows it's mother." Yami says. I look over at him and stick my tongue out at him. The little dragon looks over at Yami and begins to flap it's wings. I look down in awe at it. It starts to rise off my hands.

It flies straight to Yami. "Amazing! There is no way he should be able to fly yet!" Kaiba says, in awe. "Wow." I say. Yami picks up the dragon and the dragon licks Yami's nose. "Aw! Look, it knows his father!" I say, mocking him. Yami nods. We play with the dragon a little bit, then get back to the presents. Jyoonouchi gives me a millennium puzzle similar to Yami's , but mine is silver, Honda gives me a new dress that it very revealing. Yami got excited when he saw the dress. "Nice Honda! She will be wearing that a lot!" Yami says to him. I pretend I didn't hear that. Finally, it's Yami's turn. He walks over to me and hands me a little box. I open it see a beautiful necklace with diamonds surrounding an eye. "Oh my. It's beautiful." I say in awe at the magnificent necklace.

I kiss him as a thank you. I hear a peep from my baby dragon. "Oh, is someone tired from all the excitement?" I ask, picking up the dragon. As if to answer, it yawns. I yawn too. It is around 2 in the morning. I walk up to the Royal Bedroom. I find that there is a little bed on the floor next to bed. The dragon peeps happily when he sees the little bed. I carry him over to the bed and set him down in it. Almost immediately, he falls asleep. I walk over to the and take off my dress. I lie down in the welcoming covers of the bed.

I feel the bed bounce. I glance over and I see that Yami has also decided to go to bed. 'Nice!' "So, how was your b-day?" he asks, pulling me close. I turn around so I can face him. "It was okay." I say. "Okay! What could have been better?" He asks, getting to the point. "Well, we haven't had sex yet today." I say, moving my hand down his muscular body. "I was waiting for you to say that." He says, going to bite on my neck. He rolls us over so that he is on top. He moves down from my neck to my breasts.

He takes my nipple in his mouth and sucks it. I moan at the sensation. "You like that, don't you?" He asks. I nod. He keeps sucking it, but his hand goes to my entrance. "You ready?" He asks. "Ready? For what?" I ask. "For this." He says, sticking three of his fingers inside of me. I gasp at the sudden feeling. He tacks his hands out and comes up to me face. I pull him close to me. "I want you in me, now!" I say, wanting to feel that wonderful pleasure. He nods and plunges deep inside me.

He keeps pushing in and out. After a while, he finally lets his seed go deep inside me. He pulls out and kisses me. "Mm. That was the best birthday I ever had." I say hugging him. He doesn't answer. I look up and see that he is fast asleep. I shake me head and I slowly fall asleep in his warm embrace.


End file.
